The Infinite Boundaries Of A Father's Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Jamie gets bullied about Heatwave being his surrogate father, both the fire truck Bot and Blurr prove to the boy that Heatwave loves him and is proud to be his surrogate father. Done as a birthday/request story for pokemonsora01. :)


**A birthday/request story for pokemonsora01. Here you go, Amigo! Happy Birthday! :)**

 **Transformers: Rescue Bots belongs to Hasbro. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **The Infinite Boundaries Of A Father's Love**

Jamie was standing by the front steps of the school, but he wasn't looking too happy, something that Blurr noticed when he pulled up to the school. "Hey, Jamie, what's up?" The purple and white racer asked as he opened the passenger door and the boy got in. "Bad day at school?"

"Something like that," the young boy answered before sighing.

"Okay, I've only known you for a little while, but I've never seen you look like the world's weighing down on your shoulders," Blurr replied. "What's wrong, kid?"

"Nothing," Jamie said before realizing he forgot his science book. "Shoot, I forgot my science book. I'll be right back, Blurr."

The racer gave an understanding nod and watched the boy head in, but he still couldn't shake the feeling there was something wrong, especially with Jamie looking really upset.

Heading inside the classroom, Jamie grabbed his science book and was about to head out when the bully he had been trying to avoid came up to him. "Hey, loser, where you going?" He asked.

"My friend is waiting for me outside and I'm heading over to see my surrogate dad," he replied. While he kept the Rescue Bots' secret, others had seen the Bots' holoforms the other day and Jamie had said the one with the fire truck was his surrogate father. This was not only the truth, but also made it easier for the Rescue Bots to blend in with humans and not have to worry about blowing their cover.

"Your surrogate dad, huh?" The bully asked. "More like someone who is just there as an obligation."

Jamie shook his head. "No, he's not," he said. "He really cares about me, especially with my dad always working all the time."

The bully sneered. "Get real. Why would a stranger step in to be your surrogate father? Certainly not without gaining something from it."

"He did. He gained a son," said a new voice and both boys turned to see an adult male decked in purple and white racing gear, a racing helmet under one arm. "And I don't like it when kids like you pick on my boss' son."

The bully looked shocked, but then angry. "Get real," he said again. "Jamie's just an obligation to your boss, nothing more."

"That is enough," the principal said firmly as she came around the corner and grabbed part of the bully's jacket. "I warned you that you would be doing sentences in my office if I caught you bullying again." She turned to the male racer. "Thank you for alerting me about this."

"You're welcome, ma'am," he said politely. "Now if you'll excuse me and Jamie, his father is waiting for him at home."

"Of course," she replied and marched the bully to her office.

Jamie looked at the adult before him before it clicked. "Blurr?" He asked in surprise.

Blurr smiled. "Same one, partner," he said. "Got your science book?"

Nodding, the boy followed his friend outside and Blurr was soon driving towards the firehouse with Jamie in the passenger seat. "Blurr," Jamie said after a moment. "Do you think Heatwave took me in just as an obligation?"

The racing Autobot hit his brakes so hard his tires squealed loudly. Thankfully, Jamie had his seatbelt on and that kept him in place as Blurr came to a stop and then eased over to the side of the road, coming to a stop a moment later. "Jamie, that bully was wrong," he said firmly. "Like I've said before, I've only known you a little while, but from what I've seen when Heatwave spends time with you, he loves you as if you were his own sparkling. And in a way, you are his sparkling."

Jamie looked confused. "Sparkling?" He asked.

Blurr gave an amused chuckle, realizing the word puzzled his friend. "Sparkling is the Cybertronian word for our kind's children," he explained. "In many ways, your actions when you see Heatwave and run up to him to hug him are just like a sparkling greeting their father. And when Heatwave brags about you and is proud of you when you get a good grade or help your teammates win a soccer game, it's obvious to the rest of us how much he loves you."

The boy was quiet a moment. "Do you think he ever regrets becoming my surrogate dad?" He asked.

The racecar Autobot snorted at that notion. "That'd be like asking Heatwave if he regrets being a Rescue Bot," he replied, keeping his tone gentle. "When Heatwave makes a life-changing decision like that, he _never_ regrets it. And I mean, _never."_

Jamie let Blurr's words sink in and he nodded. "Dad doesn't regret being a Rescue Bot. It means the world to him," he said.

"And just like his job, you mean the world to him too, Jamie," Blurr said. "That bully is probably jealous that you have such a cool dad, which is a shame, because if he wasn't jealous of you, he'd gain a cool friend."

The boy smiled. "Thanks, Blurr," he said. "And you're right."

"I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't cheer up my best friend," the Autobot said with a chuckle before they headed for the firehouse. Rachel greeted them when they arrived.

"There you two are," she said, a smile on her face. "I was about to call you. Heatwave was getting concerned that you hadn't arrived yet."

"Sorry, cous. I forgot my Science book and had to go back for it," Jamie replied, giving her a hug. She returned the hug and smiled before indicating further inside the firehouse. Smiling, the boy headed off to find the fire truck Rescue Bot.

Heatwave was lifting weights when he saw Jamie running towards him with a huge smile on his face. Smiling, he set the weights down and kneeled down with arms open, catching the boy gently and scooping him up into a warm hug. "I was wondering where you were, son," he said gently.

"Forgot my Science book at school," Jamie answered sheepishly.

"Along with dealing with a bully who tried to make you think you were only an obligation to me?"

The boy looked up at his surrogate father in surprise and Heatwave smiled. "Blurr commed me and told me what happened at school," he said. "He also had me on the line when he was speaking with you earlier."

"You heard all that?" Jamie asked.

The Autobot nodded. "Jamie, you're not an obligation to me," he said, his voice taking a firm, gentle tone. "You're the boy who gave me a chance to be a father and I love you no matter what. There's no limit to my love for you as a son."

The reassuring words made the boy smile and he hugged Heatwave again. "Thanks, Dad," he said gratefully. "I'm lucky to have a dad like you."

"And I'm lucky to have a son like you, Jamie."

Blurr, who was watching quietly, smiled and nodded, spying Rachel standing beside him and she too was smiling. They looked at each other and nodded before moving away, leaving the father and son to their bonding time.

* * *

 **Happy Birthday, pokemonsora01! Hope it's a blast! :)**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
